


Dangerous

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Class Issues, Drama & Romance, Gay Male Character, High School, Homoromantic, M/M, Male Slash, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Random Encounters, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after his mathematics lesson he strangely receives an unusual greeting from the captain of the school's rugby team, stuck in an awkward situation, he soon finds himself to quite enjoy the moment. What could happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Both Ether and Darwin are my own characters, they were specifically created for a **Jock/Nerd** scenario, all within a high school setting. ❤ Darwin is Ether's 'loving' bully, he doesn't know how to show affection without the fear of losing his friends, so he ends up feeling more sexually frustrated towards Ether than actual love. :' >
> 
> Inspired by the song **Cascada - Dangerous**!  
> 

If one could make someone love them over a potion or a few words, would they do it for their desire of love?

He never knew anything about the guy; he assumed he despised him, wanting to have another round of throwing such words towards him. It was unusual; he was approaching, drawing closer and closer with a smug smirk along his lips, just a touch away from his fragile form. He knew nonetheless, he could feel his love hitting him like no other, along with the touch upon his slender shoulder, he could almost feel the male's warm breath hit against the side of his neck.

Perhaps he was a true believer, he knew something was taking over now, he wanted to run but at this precise moment he never seemed to know how. The male rudely crossed his border now, granting him a kiss upon the clear skin of his neck. Perhaps an unknown energy came over him, like a love potion that meddled with his ruthless mind, giving him a chance at love eventually. How did this male know the real him? Ether never uses social media, only studying his algebraic papers to hopefully enrol into university.

He wanted a break, he was melting away, and this male was deemed dangerous. Or was it too late? He had to know what was on this male's mind; it was more of a need than a want. He needed to know before he misses out, needing to know why this guy was acting unusual compared to his stuck-up self. Nobody was present at the scene; perhaps the lonesome area had triggered the guy's lustful mood, far too lonely within the maths department. Perhaps this was a big mistake, or maybe he really did have feelings for Ether.

"D-Darwin..." Ether whispered under his breath, trying to push the other away with his weak strength, only for the other to seize onto his wrist cruelly, tightening his grasp as his lips continued to wander Ether's throat, nearing towards his shirt-covered collarbones. Not only did his warm breath feel uncomfortable against Ether's skin, he could feel his skin form droplets of sweat, whilst his blood continued to boil intensively.

He was out of control, causing all he wanted, purely because he wanted it all. He was deemed dangerous, especially when in the company of Ether, but this time he granted something else a little more lighter. Nevertheless Ether was melting away, as pants and whimpers continued to escape his tight throat, either loving or despising those delicate touches. No matter how he felt, Ether wanted more and more, wanting everything this male would hopefully grant him. Was it too late? Should Ether make a move? Perhaps this was his biggest mistake, blinded by Darwin's eyes, and certainly unsure of Darwin's warm touches.

He was deemed dangerous, out of control, though this time was different for the both of them.

No, he must not push it to the limit; he knew he was hungry for his touch. No doubt, he wanted to be his lover. Perhaps this was merely the beginning, a lustful touch forever an adoring love, maybe Darwin wanted to try it with Ether? Perhaps Ether was someone approachable without a defence to protect him, or perhaps this man had another message to give to Ether.

Perhaps he was merely a pretender, bolting the department's door and dimming the lightning within the extent, only to have a chance with the mathematics genius behind closed doors. Maybe Ether was being tricked, unsure of how it happened, though still unsure of why it was happening. He knew something was taking over, he wanted to run but he never knew how, Darwin crossed his border now, standing face to face.

"...G-Give me a break..." Ether whimpered, almost shrieking. Of course, he always took an interest in the athletic male, although never expecting a moment such as this.

He was melting away, this guy was deemed dangerous. Was it too late? He had to know what was on his mind, even though he already knew by the look within his lustful green eyes. One hand gripping his wrist whilst his free hand wandered harshly over his bony love handle, his thumb caressing to ease the pain away, perhaps Ether was an easy one to approach than to avoid.

He was out of control, Darwin wanted it all. He was dangerous and thus granting Ether his biggest mistake, Ether was blinded by Darwin's gaze. He wanted to know what was on his mind, what triggered this affection under the lime light, and within moments to come he may end up having his way with the other once and for all. He could feel Darwin's touch move from his love handle and towards the brace of his dungaree, merely to pull it upwards, uneasily dragging Ether closer towards himself.

Ah, perhaps he wanted Ether to complete his coursework? To work on every single assignment that was due under the sun, perhaps this could be a way to thank Ether for his hard work. Very unlikely, Darwin would never take his time to thank anyone, he was the malicious type who wanted everything simply given to him, and so thus he was clearly after something else other than completed homework. Perhaps he was bribed by the other athletes, some kind of sweetener to get his way once again with the mathematics geek.

'...What the hell?' Ether thought, feeling uneasy, on edge even. Many scenarios taking place within his mind over and over again, utterly unsure of what this outcome might be.

Ether never knew anything about him, he was close, merely a touch away. Ether could feel his love hit him like no other, feeling his beating heart almost beat out of his chest. They were standing face to face, only a breath away from his tempting lips, after the crimson marks Darwin had purposely left upon Ether's smooth neck. Casting glimpses towards the acne scars upon Ether's cheeks and chin, and then towards those slightly chipped lips, stealing a meaningful kiss from the other again and again. Ether mindlessly positioned the palm of his right-hand against the nape of Darwin's neck, breathing lightly against Darwin's addictive lips, almost feeling a shudder travel down his spine another time.

Perhaps he was a true believer, knowing something was taking over now, what could possibly happen next? He wanted to run but he never knew how, Darwin had crossed his border now, granting Ether a kiss momentarily. Perhaps this was a mistake? Perhaps Darwin would simply retreat back to square one like before? Or maybe this was a chance to truly connect with this male amorously? Did Ether truly like Darwin in a way for him to approach him in this manner?

He wanted a break, he was melting away, and Darwin was deemed dangerous. Or was it too late? Ether needed to know what was on his mind before time chooses to end. He was out of control, all because Darwin wanted it, he was deemed dangerous, Ether's biggest mistake. He was blinded by his kind eyes and loving facade, but for how long?

He was dangerous, out of control, pushing the limit to gain what he wanted. He knew Ether was thirsty for his touch, there was no doubt that Ether wanted to be his lover.

Perhaps he was merely a pretender; he knew something was taking over, he wanted to run but he never knew how, Darwin had crossed his border without any warning at all. They were standing face to face, nimble fingers exploring and even digging deeper into the opening of his dungaree trousers, thumbs already slipping into the tightened belt.


End file.
